


Cabin in The Woods

by lintmaster1989



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mink, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Domination, Dry Humping, Fingers in Mouth, Hand Jobs, M/M, Noiz cannot feel, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, like a huge daddy kink, like the daddy kink is huge, someone wanted a daddy kink Minoi with bottom Mink so here it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintmaster1989/pseuds/lintmaster1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fireplace's warm glow compliments the cuddling between Mink and Noiz on the earthy colored sofa during a passing thunderstorm. Wrapped in a blanket, Noiz cannot help himself from kissing Mink's soothingly warm hands. Soon enough, things end up getting heated between the men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fellow trash buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fellow+trash+buddy).



> Someone that I know, who is a huge Minoi fan, requested Daddy kink Noiz with bottom Mink. So, here it is with all its shameless glory!

Out by the mountain ranges across from a cabin, dark clouds lurk ominously behind the sharp cliffs and edges of the mountain side as if they slowly reach around the mountains in a deadly embrace. The clouds advance towards a small cabin nestled between some tall coniferous trees, where Mink currently works on building the intensity of a small fire in the cabin's fireplace next to Noiz, who watches him work. Noiz vaguely hears the sudden snap of early thunder storm heading their way as he watches Mink build a nice warm fire, and he muses to himself on the nice way Mink's arm muscles flex when he lifts another log into the fireplace. The usually soft crackling of the fireplace becomes drowned out by, yet another, strike of lighting in the distance. More time passes by, and the thunder storm brings heavy rain that splash against the wood paneling of the cabin, creating a serenade that seems almost soothing. Even so, the gushing sound of howling wind creates a disjointed tempo with the rain as it sneaks past any cracks and crevices in the cabin. Mink quickly glances at Noiz when he notices the drop in temperature -mostly due to the increased levels of wind chill- even though Noiz fails to notice any change in his surroundings. Regardless, Mink returns to work with more haste than before. 

Finally finishing his work, Mink stretches and takes a quick glance at a currently smirking Noiz, who busied himself quietly observing his boyfriend work; Noiz's smirk is only meet with a small raise of the eyebrow. Mink turns around and faces Noiz.

"I'm done."

With that, Mink sits next to Noiz on the couch and silently wraps a large, hand woven, blanket around the both of them. The thickness of the blanket creates a warm cocoon around the men that counteracts the relatively rough texture of the blanket's fibers. Mink pays no mind to the roughness, and Noiz can barely feel any difference between this blanket and those he used in the past. However, Noiz still tries to feel the blanket between his fingers, and he is meet with Mink's large hand cupping his own tenderly. Mink's hand, whom Noiz commented countless times as being the warmest human hand he ever encountered, feels warmer than even the blazing fireplace in front of them. Without even looking at Mink, Noiz releases the blanket and firmly grasps Mink's hand, letting the slight feeling of warmth spread around his fingertips. Noiz would not admit it, but as much as he enjoys Mink's physical features -especially his arms - he finds the heat that Mink radiates easily even more intoxicating. Without a word, Noiz brings Mink's hand up to his mouth and caresses Mink's knuckles with his lips. The sensitive nerves on his lips feel every bump and dip on Mink's knuckles, and Noiz spine tingles from excitement. Opening his mouth, Noiz slightly nips Mink's fingers and breathes in Mink's unique smell of cinnamon and musk. Mink, only slightly unfazed by Noiz's sudden urge of intimacy, scoots closer to the smaller man and uses his free hand to softly stroke and squeeze Noiz's thigh.

However, when Noiz starts to lick and suck Mink's pointer finger, and inadvertently moans due to the feeling of warmth and the tingling sensations on his lips, Mink's skin erupts with a layer of goose bumps as he feels heat begin to pool at the bottom of his stomach. Another lick. And another layer of goose bumps erupts like a wave sending chills down Mink's spine. Noiz's face flushes ever so slightly as he begins to suck two of Mink's fingers, and, then, Mink gently scrapes Noiz's tongue with his nails, focusing on the sensitive tip. Noiz's body slightly tenses up and then submits to the shivers running up and down his back, which crash strongly onto his lower back. A muffled moan escapes Noiz's throat, and Noiz sucks Mink's fingers with more intensity. It would be a lie to say that the simple action of sucking his fingers did not get Mink excited, as evident by the slight tent forming in Mink's pants, but the small arch on Noiz's back and the waves of pleasure currently building in Noiz's stomach, along with the series of moans roughly escaping from between his lips and Mink's fingers, shows a clear discrepancy between the levels of excitement between both men. Even so, Mink only smiles slightly to himself as he sees the small blush on Noiz cheeks spread when he almost uncaringly scratches the inside of Noiz's mouth with stronger strokes. The roughness of Mink's movements send sweet flickers of pain through Noiz body; Noiz moans in response but his moans border a breathy yelp when the pads of Mink's fingers stroke the ridges on the roof of his mouth.

One could find it strange that Noiz cannot help as he curls his toes a bit in response, but even the ticklish feeling inside his mouth, a mouth that could feel normally, increases the hardness in his pants. He grabs Mink's wrist with both of his hands, already ready to attempt to feel anything resembling pleasure without disappointment. With a pop, Noiz removes Mink's fingers from his mouth, and he gasps to regain his breath. Mink easily releases his hand from the younger man's shaky grip, and he hovers his hand over Noiz's evident clothed erection. Mink barely caresses the bump in Noiz's pants with his careful finger tips; as a result, Noiz whines in retaliation as he bucks his hips toward Mink's touch. Grinning slightly at Noiz's sense of urgency, Mink moves his hand from Noiz's crotch and strokes Noiz's chin with his thumb while smiling teasingly.

"Tell Daddy what you want."

Noiz buckles his hips again and whines before doing his best to grin at the older man. Staring at Mink's golden eyes, Noiz moves Mink's hand from his chin to the obvious lump on his crotch.

"Daddy, please, touch me." 

Mink breaks eye contact to observe Noiz's lips as they move to form the word "Daddy."; immediately, Mink bites his lip to suppress the emotions brought by the large twisting motion in the bottom of his stomach. However, his suppression fails to muffle an excitable grunt. Noiz, taking opportunity of Mink's momentary distraction, carelessly throws the large woven blanket off of them and sits on Mink's lap. Noiz only feels a slight twang of pleasure running up his spine as he begins to urgently dry hump Mink's thigh. Mink, as if it is second nature, wraps both of his arms around the gyrating blonde haired man, and messages the other's back. Noiz responds by humping faster and feverishly whispering "Daddy" over and over again. Noiz's hips tremble as he breathes out each "Daddy" from his lips, as if the word itself causes him more pleasure than the friction between his private area and Mink's thigh. Noiz sees as Mink's eyes dilate when he whispers "Daddy" repeatedly near Mink's ear, his breath tickling Mink's skin. As if little hands caress Mink's back, waves of pleasure surge on Mink's spine and he grunts, blush on his cheeks becoming more visible even through his tanned skin.

Mink, then, moves one hand from Noiz's back to roughly unzip Noiz's pants, almost breaking the zipper in the process. Taking Noiz's erection into his left hand, Mink squeezes with enough force for Noiz to let out a moan deep from within his lungs. In response to Noiz's noise, Mink pumps Noiz's length with strong upward motions. The warmness of Mink's hand and the sensation of the Mink's pumping cause Noiz to hang his mouth open and twitch his legs with the stimulation. Each pump causes Noiz's legs to twitch, and with each pump, the knot forming in Noiz's stomach becomes stronger. It becomes unbearably stronger. In his careless youth, Noiz wanted to orgasm then and there, and release the pressure, but he relents. Daddy needs some stimulation too, after all. Noiz begins to form a sentence, to beg Mink to kiss him or to let him suck Mink's dick, but all Noiz manages to mumble between his sweet pants and moans is a simple, "Daddy" before Mink leans in quickly and kisses Noiz neck. Mink sucks on the skin roughly, enough to form a large bruise, and interchanges between harsh bites and delicate licks on the oversensitive skin. The bites make Noiz eyebrows knit with the slight feeling of pain but the tentative licks send bittersweet electric shocks right to his already hardened penis. Mink stops kissing Noiz's neck and chuckles slightly under his breath as Noiz arches his back, but soon hitches his breath when Noiz looks at him and mouths the words, "I love you, Daddy." Mink pumps Noiz harder and starts to move his hips under Noiz's weight, the large tent forming in his pants hurting from the lack of stimulation.

The sensation of Mink's pumping and the slight twang of pain coming from his neck almost causes Noiz to reach over the edge, but Noiz pushes himself off of Mink- enough of an abrupt movement for Mink to raise an eyebrow in confusion- and stands in front of Mink with the grace of a newborn foal. The sudden movement drops Noiz's pants and underwear to his knees. Noiz hurriedly removes the offending clothes from his legs, cursing under his breath when he has trouble, but eventually removes his pants and underwear. It is not a strip tease, if anything, it looks like someone undressing quickly due to being late for a previous engagement, but Mink nonetheless leans back on the couch and places both of his hands behind his head. He eyes the way Noiz's fingers move swiftly to remove the clothing, paying close attention to the slightly bent ring finger, and he gazes at Noiz as he removes his shirt ungracefully. Mink notices how the soft glow of the fire place seems to embrace Noiz's body and creates sharp shadows across it, mainly hiding Noiz's face and neck region. The shadows around Noiz dance around as he strips, like a dance companying the soothing and seductive songs of sirens. 

Content, Mink closes his eyes for a second and takes in the smells in the air; The increasing intoxicating scents of both of their pheromones hide the smell of the continuous pouring rain hitting the over saturated soil and the pine burning in the fire place. Opening his eyes, Mink sees Noiz as he drops to his knees in front of him, and while Noiz's eyes may be completely hidden by shadows, the sway of Noiz's hips and the audible gulp vibrating in Noiz's throat indicates Noiz's next course of action. Finally, Noiz breaks the silence, "Daddy, I want to show you how good I can be." 

The very need dripping in Noiz's voice sends shivers down Mink's back and constrict the already tight knot in Mink's belly. Mink looks down at Noiz and grunts in response, however, Noiz suddenly gets up and jogs towards Mink's room before calling behind him in a sing song voice, "I need to get something first, Daddy~"

Returning with a small container of Mink's handmade cream, Noiz, again, drops to his knees, and unbuckles Mink's belt with feverish urgency as his fingers tremble slightly from pure lustful joy. Mink, understanding Noiz's intent, attempts to remove his pants, but his hand is cupped by Noiz's hand, effectively stopping Mink from unzipping his pants. Noiz gently moves Mink's hand to the side with a pat, and he murmurs loud enough for Mink to hear, "Daddy, I want to do it." The word "Daddy" thumps around in Mink's mind, and the knot in Mink's stomach suddenly twists very painfully; he feels as it becomes harder to swallow his saliva. Mink quickly ruffles Noiz's golden hair, feeling the softness of the hair strands, and answers with a simple, "Alright."

Mink watches as Noiz leans forward and slowly unzips the zipper using his teeth- Noiz takes the occasional glance to Mink's flushed face, expression more soft and readable than normal. Tugging on Mink's pants, Noiz takes his time to completely remove Mink's pants and underwear, breathing in the faint scent of cinnamon and musk, and taking the opportunity to touch the tanned leg muscles. With each rather gentle grope of Mink's leg muscles, the almost ticklish sensations left a trail of goose bumps on Mink's skin. Groaning with annoyance of Noiz's sudden urge to slowly strip him, and the pulsating stiffness of his cock, Mink breathes out sharply and slightly glares at a smirking Noiz. Noiz, almost laughing, completely removes Mink's pants and underwear, and he discards them somewhere in the shadows to be forgotten for now. With his pants off, and an increase in his heart beat, Mink shuffles his hips toward Noiz's face. When Mink closes his eyes, he hears Noiz whisper just slightly above the crackling of the fireplace and the pitter patter of the passing thunderstorm.

"Daddy, don't be mad.~"

"Just hurry."

With that, Noiz firmly closes his hand around Mink's impressive length, causing the older man the involuntarily buck his hips, even though Mink tried to suppress the action. 

"Daddy, you are already this hard?" 

Noiz teases when he sees Mink furrow his brow slightly as the younger man slowly moves his hand up and down Mink's dick. With a grunt, Mink opens an eye and regains his usual stoic face, however, Noiz, then, places the sensitive tip of Mink's penis into his mouth and uses the tip of his tongue to lick around the sensitive organ. He licks -almost in a caressing manner- and softly sucks repeatedly around the sensitive skin, inhaling the sweet scent and feeling the warmth around his lips and the tip of his tongue. Furrowed brows and clenched eyes replace Mink's usual iconic stoic expression, and all the pent up energy from being wound up without any form of release suddenly burst out, tightening its grip on all of Mink's sensitive nerves. It is as if bursts of increasing pleasure that strokes Mink's very subconscious replaces all the tenseness from before. Mink involuntarily grunts softly from the kisses, licks, and gentle sucking and feels as sweat slides down from his forehead. Wanting to feel more, Mink shifts himself closer to Noiz's head. 

Chuckling softly to himself, Noiz moves his hand gripping Mink's organ faster and swallows more of Mink's length when he sees a small twitch on Mink's brow and hears the soft grunts vibrate around the relatively still air. He feels as Mink's member causes ticklish sensations across his soft tongue that messages the walls of his mouth, sending shocks of sweetness right into the already hardened pit of his stomach. Noiz wants more, he wants to stroke himself roughly, to come already from this stimulation, but he looks at Mink's closed eyes and drinks in Mink's blush, and he decides to focus on other matters entirely. Ignoring the already stiff hardness of his own penis, Noiz removes his hands from Mink's dick and closes his eyes. Counting to three, he takes a deep breath and swallows the entirely of Mink's penis into his mouth. With tears stinging his eyes, Mink's penis penetrates far past into Noiz's mouth and into Noiz's throat, causing uncoordinated interchanging mingling of feelings from waves of pleasure, from the very feeling of Mink's dick stroking his warm sensitive walls, to the undeniable feeling of wanting to gag.

Noiz does not mind; in fact, minding would be downright downplaying the levels of unadulterated horny excitement currently flowing through Noiz's system. Pleasure raises up Noiz's spine and only increases the further Mink's penis penetrates him, and with each and every inch that slides past into Noiz's mouth, the stronger Noiz's nerves sting with pleasure; Noiz grows slightly lightheaded from the prickling levels of sensual pleasure. Obtaining new levels of encouragement, Noiz hallows his checks and finally bobs his head back and forth along Mink's cock, moaning without a care, feeling the bittersweet sensations in his mouth from the smooth pleasant tingling to the sudden urge to gag. Feeling his penis surrounded by such a layer of warmth and delicious pressure, Mink bites his lower lip slightly and he -seeing just how the barely visible redness that dusted Noiz's cheeks now encase even his ears- starts to thrust, wanting to feel the pleasure for the both of them to sing louder. Mink only doubted Noiz's blowjob ability once, when they first ripped each other's clothes off and proceeded to have animalistic sex in Noiz's hallway, and that may have been one time to many. Noiz tongue expertly moves around, and with each lick, with each soft stroke, with each coordinated movement of his head and tongue, Mink's mind blanks so all he could sense is the surge of pleasure making his knees shake. 

As quickly as the blowjob started, Noiz removes Mink's penis from his mouth with a pop and reaches over to grab something. Mink, mind still dull from the overfeed nerves in his cock, fails to open his clenched eyes, as if the lids themselves are permanently sealed, but hears a fibrous lid scrape along the walls of a container. Then, he hears the near silent squishing sounds of relatively viscous liquid shifting around before smelling the familiar earthy scent of the local wildflowers. Ah, the cream. Just as quickly as the thought materialized into his mind, the thought vanished, only to be replaced by a cold, slick, and gentle feeling encircling his entrance. 

"I really want to make you feel good, Daddy." Noiz's voice seemed like an echo in Mink's mind, as if anything else is as visible as the wind. "Daddy~! I can make you feel so good." 

With each word flickering off Noiz's lips, with each and every inflection and syllable, with each instance of the word "Daddy", Mink's heart pounds harder and harder. He felt as Noiz whispered "Daddy" with such lust that the word bounced in his mind, to only silence everything else. The passing storm, the clap of thunder, and even the soft crackling of the fireplace vanished without a trace, to be replaced with desperate palatable need in Noiz's voice. Mink's erection, still reveling from being stroked with Noiz's mouth, twitched slightly, and his whole body began to burn with anticipation. Desperate desire replaced anticipation when Noiz teased the muscle with gentle circular motions, nothing strong, but strong enough to edge the already awakened nerves sizzling in Mink's body. The messaging finger lightly dipped inside, only to come out again, and, like tempting a hungry lion with a steak, Mink's stomach twitched painfully. Lust already at an all time high. Soon enough, Noiz leans upwards toward Mink's flushing ear, and moans, "Daddy, I want to fuck you. Daddy. Daddy." With each syllable, Noiz's finger pushes further and further into Mink, separating the walls from each other and suffocating the pit of the older man's stomach. When the finger completely penetrates Mink, it strokes every bump and curve within him, to only settle on a little hard spot.

Knowing Noiz's intentions, Mink slowly opens his eyes- even though everything is still blurry from being clenched shut- and gazes at his lover. Noiz smirks and mouths the words "Daddy" before strongly stroking Mink's prostate and replacing Mink's penis inside of his mouth with as much eagerness as he does playing a Rhyme match. The sudden stimulation from both actions causes Mink's mind to falter and swim with the pink pleasure surrounding him. Bucking his hips, Mink inhales sharply and grunts with a tense jaw. Each loving thrust and push against his prostate by Noiz's finger hitches Mink's breath higher, and each flickering lick by Noiz's tongue on his penis winds up Mink even tighter than before. Mind swimming in a bath of numbing pleasure, Mink's ragged breathing borders a marathon like levels of shortness of breath when Noiz slips another finger into him and opens him painfully wide. Both fingers dance, closing and opening Mink in tune with Noiz's encircling and groping tongue. Mink grunts -in which he bites his lips strongly and knits his eyebrows deeper- whenever Noiz opens him wide, first from the high level of discomfort from being forced open, but then from the red hot levels of intoxicating primal zaps of pleasure -especially when Noiz touches the surrounding muscles around his prostate. Looking upward from his handwork, Noiz flushes wildly when he sees Mink losing his stoic iconic facial expression and panting over his touch, and he wonders just how much he can make Mink submit. Just how much can Mink to moan beneath him? 

Removing Mink's dick from his mouth and gulping softly, the younger man's fingers tenderly stroke Mink's muscle, leaving no area untouched as he feels the rough area gyrate slightly under his finger tips. Noiz's strokes and caresses feed the suffocating tightness in Mink but only end up winding Mink further near his limit. A release from all this rough pressure is like a light at the end of the tunnel, distant, but one franticly runs to reach that light. One can only think about the light. Opening Mink as wide as he could, causing Mink's hands to immediately shoot to Noiz's head and pull out a couple golden strands, Noiz murmurs seductively through his gasps, "Daddy, do you want my dick in you? Do you want to get fucked?" In response, Mink pulls on Noiz's hair but remains silent, words failing to even form complete sentences. With an annoyed sigh, Noiz simply gives Mink's neglected cock a quick suck, but, stops short from tipping an already wound up Mink over the edge into pure bliss. Placing more cream inside of his lover, Noiz whispers, "Tell me what you want, Daddy." Another yank of the golden locks instead of the response Noiz hoped for, followed by another annoyed sigh.

"Daddy. Tell me what you want."

This time, Noiz refused to even give Mink's overly stiff dick any attention and repeated his inquiry with a more force tune, as if he was scolding Mink for refusing to talk, instead, he firmly pushed against Mink's sweet spot inside him. Producing a hiss, Mink toes curl enough to scratch the wooden floor but that feeling of desire etched alongside his spine trembled happily; Mink's desire demanded more.

"I am not repeating myself, Daddy." 

The perverted voice in the back of Mink's mind crashes through him like a bullet train. It wants more. It wants to be wrecked and fucked, to finally reach that light at the end of the tunnel and be free from being spun without any form of release. Giving into the demands of his body, Mink tenses under Noiz and sighs between his shallow breaths.

"Don't be stupid. Fuck me."

Those simple words leap out of Mink's mouth and sends a spike of adrenaline from the bottom of Noiz's skull to the tips of his toes, one of the largest shivers that Noiz experienced in a while. Noiz feels as his spine practically screams and begs at him from the sheer weight of the adrenaline how pulsating through his body. He needs to fuck Mink, right now. This very second. Flushing a deeper red, Noiz glances at Mink, who stares back at him with a rather desperate, and annoyed, look in his eye. Observing his surroundings, Noiz notices how awkward it would be to fuck Mink in this current position, since Mink currently slouches on the small couch. Noiz admits that he loves the way Mink's flushed body compliments the earthy tones of the couch, even if a layer of sweat currently caresses Mink's aroused body, and he really admires how Mink's thigh muscles contract quickly when Noiz gently touches Mink's penis. 

Standing up and walking away from his lover, Noiz, then, sits down on the floor near the fireplace; Noiz merely points to the area next to him before Mink nods, understanding Noiz's body language, and quickly joins Noiz on the floor, ignoring the rough woody texture prickling his legs. Mink smells the very heat emitting from Noiz's desperate need for him; it smells lustfully intoxicating, almost hypnotizing, and beacons him to pull Noiz onto his lap and kiss him. The kiss deepens and soon Mink hurriedly slips his tongue into Noiz's mouth, and he gently messages Noiz's tongue with his own, earning a small moan in response. Mink never thought of himself as a good kisser, in fact, Noiz often complained on how badly he kissed, but, right now, the very titillation shakes Noiz's knees and brings out the most lustful moans emanating from his throat. Noiz slowly pushes Mink onto his back as they lick and kiss each others mouth and lips, though, normally, Noiz would not even be able to make Mink's budge an inch, and Mink ends up on his back with an opened shirt. Noiz ends up laying on top of the older man, a position that Noiz intended all along.

Looking above him after they break their kiss, Mink stares at Noiz's green eyes and sees darker shades of green dance sinfully, lustfully, and full of such dark desire that Mink's heart flutters like the quickly dying fire in the fireplace. None of them say a word as the light dims around them and completely encases them in a variety of shadows, depriving them of their vision and leaving the other senses at high alert. The rain pounds harder and harder on the woodened ceiling tiles, adding their own symphony to the already hissing wind passing through the cracks of the wooden cabin. Even as the temperature decreases along with the final flicker of light, Mink's heat soothingly bypass Noiz's stubborn numb sensory nerves, enough for Noiz to begin to feel akin to someone normal. To someone without the constant feeling of rubber around their skin, as if they are not alien with their own kind. Grinding up against Mink's erection, Noiz moans from both the frotting's slight pleasurable friction and the nice layer of warmness surrounding him. 

Mink hears as Noiz gulps hesitantly before Noiz scrambles to grab the rejected cream almost out of arms reach. Unscrewing the lid with a trembling hand, Noiz quickly finishes preparing Mink and positions his sloppily cream covered cock near Mink's sphincter. Gulping again, Noiz holds onto Mink's shoulders and spreads Mink's legs with his own. Hearing Mink grunt softly, almost bordering a relatively soft desperate plea, makes Noiz just want to pound into Mink hard, deep, and fast right this very moment, but Noiz sighs deeply to control his rampant hormonal urges. Noiz's own heart beat overtakes his ability to hear anything else but Mink's soft grunts below him; the rhythmic thumping adds to the already trembling waves of adrenaline concentrating on his lower half, pooling deep within his sizzling belly. With a swift roll of his hips, Noiz glides himself into Mink, spreading Mink open wider than simple fingering alone. Mink's breath hitches as he spreads to accommodate Noiz's penis, piercings and all, and, almost automatically, his strong hand shoots to Noiz's head, grabbing a fist full of Noiz's blonde hair. Laughing, Noiz responds by grabbing Mink's offending wrist and pinning it down to Mink's side.

"Now, Daddy, that isn't very nice."

As if punishing Mink for a wrongdoing, Noiz quickly pulls out of Mink and, just as quickly, enters Mink once again. Letting out another hiss, Mink breathes deeply, feeling the dull ache from being spread open as it mixes with the increasing pleasure of Noiz's penis roughly stroking his erogenous spot. Unsatisfied with Mink refusal at an apology, Noiz exits from Mink completely and stands up from Mink's warm chest -though he misses the warm contact from Mink's large muscular chest, his desire to hear an apology overrides this emotion. He commands Mink, confidently, even with a slight shake to his voice, "Daddy, turn around and show me your ass." Noiz's voice shifts from a sly perverted fox to a commanding officer. Mink heard these types of tones before, usually from people trying to intimidate him or gain the upper hand, but now this switch, this simple switch in tone, in Noiz's tone, echoes right in the pleasure sensors in Mink's mind. Normally, Mink would make the brat beg for him, to be pounded hard and fast without any restraint, and tease him relentlessly until Noiz tears up from the frustration; this switch from such an act brought new levels of excitement bubbling in Mink's stomach. 

Almost immediately, Mink shifts and turns around, resting on his forearms and knees, and presents his behind to Noiz. Noiz misses the glow from the fireplace, but sees enough to make the outline of Mink's muscular ass. And, along with the thumping in his ears, Noiz only hears Mink's raspy breathing and nothing else. Warming up his hand slightly, Noiz rubs Mink's ass tenderly, each slight touch and soft caress masks Noiz's true intensions. Noiz whispers with a voice dripping with lustful intentions, "Daddy, you must be punished." With that, Noiz lifts his right arm above his head and brings it down onto Mink's ass, hard. The sound of Noiz's hand slapping Mink rings throughout the cabin, it might as well be enough to shake the very walls of the foundation, but the groans that slip out of Mink's mouth rings throughout Noiz's ears. It encourages Noiz to do it again and again, to hear that bittersweet groan once more, to feel as his hand stings with bittersweet pain just as much as Mink's ass does, to feel as his stomach twists and pulls with increasing levels of want and desperate need. Smack! Noiz slaps Mink behind as hard as he can. Another smack, followed by another and another. With each successive smack, Mink groans just a bit louder than before as his slapped cheek turns redder and more sensitive to the touch. The heightened nerves stand on edge with each smack and send electric waves of delicious pain traveling up Mink's spine, enough for Mink to let out a long, fulfilling, desperate grunt. 

"Well, I can't have you enjoying your punishment, Daddy." Engrossed by the painfully addictive feeling of Noiz smacking his butt, Noiz's voice seems almost disembodied, as if it comes directly from Mink's head. "Don't be rude, Daddy. I guess I have to fuck you to apologize to me." Again, channeling his confidence and command, Noiz adds, "Oh, put your arms behind your back, Daddy."

Even if it meant laying face first on the rough woody floor with his ass up in the air, Mink complies to Noiz's commanding request. Noiz uses one of his hands to hold down Mink's interlocking hands on his back and uses his other hand to grip onto Mink's hips. Excitement runs in Noiz's veins as his hand holds down two of Mink's rather large and muscular wrists, enough for Noiz to feel a bit dizzy, and feels as the Mink clenches his hands beneath him. Grinding the sensitive tip of his penis on Mink's entrance, Noiz teasingly dips the tip into and out of Mink, causing Mink to spread wide before being denied the full feeling of being fucked. Putting on all his weight on Mink's back, Noiz leans in extra close to Mink's ear, close enough for Mink to feel Noiz's hot breath as he speaks, and whispers seductively, "I'm going to go extra hard and fast, Daddy. Don't hold back your voice." 

With that, Noiz leans back and grins; he could already imagine all kinds of moans and grunts escape Mink's body. All the while, all forms of thought vanish from Mink's mind like the memories of one's childhood, to only be replaced by the smell pine wood and the sweat inducing levels of anticipation. The darkness in the cabin reduces Mink's field of vision to swaying and flickering shadows draped over the various items decorating the cabin's living room. Mink closes his eyes and feels the very same swaying and flickering that filled his sense vision materialize in his mind. It consumes him. It burns in his stomach, in his mind, in his very pleasure centers around his body. Everything around Mink quiets, or that is what Mink believes at the moment, anyway, and he can only feel as Noiz's grip on top of his wrists tighten. However, Noiz does nothing more. Was Noiz's previous comment just a lie? Still, Noiz does not make any more movements. How long has time passed since Noiz little sexual remark was made? Can Mink even trust if his sense of time has not been disrupted like his vision? The swaying in Mink disfigures itself more and dances throughout Mink's body, causing Mink to shiver slightly. Just as quickly as Mink could not take it anymore, just as his stomach twitches in agony from the denial of sexual stimulation, just as quickly as Mink almost wanted to grind up to Noiz's hard erection behind him, Noiz silently thrusts into him without warning until his penis is completely inside the older man. 

Mink grunts in relief, the anticipation from before fulfilled, but he moans louder as Noiz quickly pulls back and slams into Mink without any form of restraint. Pleasure trickles in from the depths of Mink's ass travel like a circuit into his brain, pulsating levels of heightened pleasure with each and every thrust of Noiz's hips. Noiz increasingly pounds into Mink harder and faster, not caring so much about the angle, letting his voice lose, moaning along with Mink under him. Their moans and grunts intermingle with each others, complementing their heated skin, their sweaty dispositions, their blank minds focused on the pure white bliss originating from their innermost private parts. White bliss turns pink when hard metal harshly, but pleasurably, rubs irregularly along Mink's already heightened prostate. Mink grunts deep and low, accompanied by clenching fists and curled toes, as Noiz's piercings rub and scrape against his sensitive spot within him and whenever Noiz's hips slam extra hard on his sore slapped ass. Lost within the waves of the multiple feelings within him, -from the painfully sweet heat from within him to the bare nerves crying from his red cheek- everything else diminishes around him until Mink no longer hears the pouring rain above, only the giddy moans above him, and until Mink no longer smells the wood below him, he only smells Noiz's desirable scent.

"Daddy, you feel extra good today." Noiz purrs between his groans. "I love how you feel. Do you like how my cock feels inside of you?" 

Without waiting for a response, Noiz stops his never ending barrage of thrusts to grind deeply within Mink. Noiz moans lustfully, loudly, as he feels Mink involuntarily clench around him when Mink's pleasure increases into unbearable levels. Breath caught in his throat, Mink arches his back as Noiz focuses his grinding on Mink's g-spot, letting one of his piercings message it with extra vigor. Noiz, then, sloppily flips between grinding on Mink's sensitive spot to thrusting his penis against it; Noiz feels as Mink clenches strongly, pleadingly, desperately around him. The intensity of Mink's clenching muscles grip Noiz's penis so much that even with his deeply numb nerves, Noiz gasps with the shocking pleasure coursing through him. 

"Daddy, do that more."

Mink, sweating and heart beating loudly in his chest, clenches strongly around Noiz, and, as a result, Noiz moves slower within him, but now Mink can feel as Noiz's penis touches and sweetly caresses all his walls at the same time. It's intoxicating, every dip, every bump, every piercing, every instance of pleasure inducing friction, soothes Mink's need for the pleasure inside him. And, judging my Noiz wild gasps for breath above him, that can be said for the both of them. Increasing his pace, Noiz digs his nails into Mink's hip, and what should be a painful action translates into pure static bliss. Noiz takes the opportunity to give Mink's ass more hard smacks, earning Noiz unrestrained chains of baritone moans, and he grunts, out of breath, "Daddy."

Going back to his trusting, the static in Noiz's mind overwhelms anything else, and he just wants more. He wants more of this pleasure and more of Mink's deep, silky moans. Releasing his grip on Mink's hip and reaching around for Mink's neglected penis, Noiz mutters as he slowly pumps Mink's length.

"Daddy, I am so close. But, you need to apologize for being mean." 

Mink would normally sigh, irritated that he needs to explain his feelings onto someone even through great discomfort, however, his peaked pleasure just wants, no, it demands it, release. It want to come over that edge and ride downhill with the waves of calming pressure in his body. 

"I apologize."

As if those words were the key to opening a locked door, Noiz slams into Mink as hard, fast, and deep as he can. At the same time as Noiz thoroughly fucks the flushed and grunting Mink pinned below him, he pumps Mink quickly. Mink gasps and grunts even deeper and lower than before, not caring if his voice could be heard by a possibly unlikely passer by, because all that matters is riding this feeling until the end. Suddenly, everything within Mink crashes full force and his mind drowns in a sea of white static. The static builds up until it reaches that point of no return. With a final grunt, Mink orgasms with a large shiver running down his spine, and he feels as his seed covers Noiz's pumping hand. Mink's heart beat slows down and his short, shallow, breathing returns to normal enough for him to hear Noiz's impatient sounds of distress behind him. Without asking, Mink hypothesizes the reason behind Noiz's sudden acute distress. Fighting through the post-orgasm extreme sensitivities, Mink tightens his walls around Noiz's still erect penis and grinds his behind on Noiz's hips, edging Noiz to continue fucking him. However, Noiz refuses to move and bites his lip.

"Are you sure, Daddy? Last time you -"

Mink cut him off with a soft grunt. "Just do it. Hurry." 

With that, Noiz slowly continues to penetrate Mink. Upon hearing Mink's irritated growl, Noiz regains his initial speed, pounding into a clenched Mink without any form of self restraint, feeling as the waves of pleasure, usually dim and transparent, bubble happily in his stomach with each and every thrust. Noiz almost laughs with sarcasm, right now, feeling this good, he feels almost normal. Like nothing is wrong with him; he feels amazing. The bubbling in his stomach threatens to erupt like a over shaken soft drink bottle as Noiz continues to repeatedly slam himself into Mink's oversensitive entrance. The strong clenching- it squeezes Noiz's penis with a grip unlike his own grip during his masturbatory sessions- is enough to put Noiz over the edge relatively quickly. The thudding in Noiz ears drown out Mink's uncomfortable pitches of breath, and the young man's drought out moan proceed him cumming inside of Mink. Suddenly, intense drowsiness hits Noiz with the force of a jackhammer, and he barely manages to remove his softening dick from inside of Mink. Before flopping onto his knees, Noiz removes his hold on Mink's wrists, which were beginning to tingle from the lack of oxygen, and he sighs contently. Waves still continue to wash over Noiz's post-orgasm body, and he could still feel as certain muscles twitch from the orgasm, but he still crawls over toward Mink's face so that he could take a better look at his lover's post-coitus glow, even in the dark.

"Mink?"

Noiz asks through the crackle of the thunderstorm. The mild roar of the passing thunderstorm echoes in the small cabin, though, neither can answer the question if the thunderstorm grew worse throughout their escapade. However, still shadowed in darkness, Mink faces the questioning Noiz with a still scarlet face.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Mink grunts in affirmation as he slides his stiff arms from behind his back and slides his legs downward, until he lays on his stomach completely. Before, the sounds of Noiz's moans and the sound of their skin smacking together relentlessly rang throughout Mink's ears, but after the fire within him became sedated with pleasure Mink hears Noiz's soft breaths near him and notices the decreasing pitter patter of the rain. For a while, neither of them move a muscle, instead they hear each others decreasing breaths and feel each others warmness. Noiz lazily, and with great effort, drags his hand from his side to drape it across Mink's back, enjoying the warmth brought by Mink's skin. Mink, in return, scuttles closer to the younger man and hugs him with one arm; while not a full on hug as one might expect, it still provides Noiz with the warmness he desperately craves. They remain in this position as the thunderstorm passes the small cabin in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that is the first time that I have written any sort of smut, so I hope it turned out alright! I also have a tumblr with the same user name as here, lintmaster1989. Come talk to this lonely DMMD loving meme.


End file.
